A love story of Lin and Christen
by JDog93
Summary: What if Lin didn't die? What if here and the protagonist were in love but because she died nothing happened between them? well this is my telling of what would happen. Christen is based of my character in the second games.
1. Chapter 1

This story is all about what would have happened if Lin didn't die during the rollers mission. This is rated M for F/F lemons, cursing and violence. The main character is based on my character in Saints row 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

The Love Story of Lin and Christen

About five years ago in Stillwater Christen was sitting down in the church chilling with Gat. "So what the fuck you gona do about it Chris you finally gona tell her" Gat pissed as usual but this time because his best friend Christen wouldn't tell Lin who she really felt about her. "Johnny it's just that….." Eminem could be heard coming from Christens pocket. "One sec it's Lin… Hey…yeah no problem gimme like five minutes…. Ok I'm leaving now… ok see you in a sec." "Well" asked Gat "I gotta meet her at the pool hall… I think I'm gona tell her tonight." As she ran out Gat had a smile and said "finally her and my sis have been head over heels for each other since Christen came in the gang."

It was about a ten minute drive the way Christen was driving and finally she got out of her purple vortex when she pulled up to the meeting place. All she could think about was how she was going to tell Lin that she loves her without ruining their friendship because she couldn't think of life without Lin in it somehow. As she walked in she realized it was a set up and pulled out her shepherd and took cover. "Shit" Christen yelled she popped up and shot three guys all in the head. After about fifteen minutes everyone was dead thee placed stunk of blood and guts which was understandable with the way it was spread around the room. She sprinted up stairs and finally found Lin tied up and unconscious in a chair. But as she went to help her she felt something hit her and the next thing she knew she was in a car on the way to god knows where. When Lin woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in trunk next to the one person who took her breath away the on and only Christen.

They struggled until the car came to a stop then the trunk popped open and they saw Price's uncle and Donnie. Lin didn't even care that much she only pretended to date Donnie to get some info the only person for her was about to die with her before she could even tell her. But little did Lin know that Christen was thinking the same thing but before their thoughts could be voiced they were shot and thrown in the ocean.

When the car was submerged Lin laughed and burned  
the ropes off of them and they opened the trunk and swam like hell. Lungs on fire feeling like any second their gona drowned and finally surface is broke and Christen was the only one there. She was really scared and dove back under she saw Lin she was stuck on a piece of metal that was sticking out of her car. Christen was taken over by something unexplainable she swam to Lin and grabbed her when she reached the surface she feared it was to late. Crying she called Gat to meet them.

Finally about 25 minuets go by and Johnny's screeching car could be heard. Christen explained everything to him and told him to bring Lin to the hospital she would be there soon. He complied and left with his sister in the backseat off his car. All that he thought was two things. 1. That he has to make it to the hospital in time to save Lin for his sake and for Christens. 2. That Christen better take care of that old fuck cause if she didn't then his whole block would be in flames.

Christen took off running to the highway hoping that she could still catch Price's uncle. She finally got there and was sprinting as hard as she could as soon as she got in throwing distance she lit her only pipe bomb and threw it right in the window of his car. The next thing you see is a huge orange, yellow, and red burst against the black night sky. When Christen saw him getting up all she thought was "This old fuck should have died the first time cause now I'm going to make him pay hell."

Christen ran after him and saw that he was burned to a crisp but that didn't matter she took her shotgun and shot both his knees out as he laid on the floor bleeding she took her pistol and shot him in the head. After this she hijacked some random guy's car and speed to the hospital the whole time thinking do not die before I can tell you how I really feel. She got to the hospital and was shown to Lin's room she was awake and fine for the moment.

Even now Lin was the definition of beautiful with all the tubes and other shit hooked up to her. Christen was lost from the world until Gat excused him self saying he needed some coffee and as he walked by he whispered to christen you said tonight was the night. When he was finally out Both Lin and Christen said they needed to say something and before they realized they were both talking they blurted that they loved each other. Now both are smiling Lin said "come over here" as christen got there Lin pulled here into bed and kissed here on the lips until they both needed air. Christen tried to get up saying she didn't want to detach any wires but Lin pulled her in for a kiss full if more love than the last and said "I have you that is what will keep me alive not these machines I'm fine I almost drowned that's all they just needed to check me out these aren't necessary" Lin then ripped out the wires and stated " We are going to my house to christen our relationship" with that christen got up picked Lin up and left to bring her to the car so they could go home. Gat walked back in the room after they left and laughed saying something about them working quick.

As Christen got out of the car and grabbed Lin out of ecstasy and pure bliss they failed to realize that price was sitting in his car watching them. He made a call telling one of his friends to call a meeting the Saints were going to pay for what they did to his uncle.

This is my first story so please don't flame me to much but all criticism is welcomed. By the way this is a multipart story and Christen is based of my character in part two. I need to add in two friends of Lin and Christen so first two to give me descriptions male or female will be put in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but christen

In the bedroom the Ronin soldier could hear moans and squeaking he walked through the house all the walls painted a purple similar to the saint's trademark color he walked up the long and narrow staircase quietly he made his way to the last room in the hallway little did he know that Johnny Gat had the house guarded for the protection of his sister and now his best friend. He walked he was only one room away when a loud CRACK could be heard throughout the house Lin and Christen both threw clothes on as quick as possible grabbed their guns and ran to see what was interrupting their perfect night. When they got out their they saw Johnny's purple button up shirt and a shit loud of blood on the floor thinking the worst they ran to the steps, when they heard a blood curtailing scream they were now sprinting both let out a sigh of relief when they saw Johnny had just use a vase to kill the Ronin soldier. Christen walked over fist pounded Johnny and said "gave us a real scare their Johnny, so how often do I have to worry about you breaking in to my girlfriend's house and killing people?" With a laugh Johnny replied " I come every night to make sure nothing happens to my little sister after what happened with the rollers I can't be too careful" with a laugh they all said their good nights and Johnny left and Christine's and Lin's clothes were dispersed through the house as they made their way back to the bedroom. With a deep breathy moan Lin told christen how much she loved her as Christen was sucking on her nipple. Her tongue was circling the now fully erect nipple as she made both nipples erect she made a path of kisses down to the prize she has been waiting to claim as hers all night. First as Lin's begs her to just take her she slowly lick the lips up and down slowly and finally after a few seconds she stuck her tongue in for a second, then took it out and licked some more, finally she put her tongue in and tasted her prize it was great she loved the taste she finally allowed Lin to have what she has been begging for. She licked and swirled her tongue and finally Found Lin's pearl she played with that as she rubbed Lin's clit after another few seconds Lin finally exploded and christen swallowed it all. Christen was very tired now and expected Lin was also so laid down but then unexpectedly Lin climbed on top of her and said with a sly smile " you really think that I would just let you get away with making love to me without letting me return the favor?" The next two hours were spent with the two girls taking turns making love to each other. When Lin woke up in the morning Christen was missing from the room, but she just figured she had to go and handle some saint business. Lin walked downstairs and there she saw a note it was from Shogo.

_Dear Lin, _

_ Your love helped Chrissy once but this time I promise you she will not come back alive unless you disband the Saints. If you decide that you want to be Miss. Action Hero than your girlfriend will be killed and her body will be cut up and hidden throughout Stillwater. _

_ YOU CAN SAVE HER_

_ SHOGO_

All of a sudden Johnny ran in and said that the note was a decoy that they had to move now. Lin was rushed out of the house and brought to the hideout. Lin told Johnny the choices they had and they both decided that they needed to go and kill Shogo personally.

TWO DAYS LATER

Chrissy bound is bound to chair Shogo walks and says that her time was up. He raised his sword Chrissy was scared when she heard the whoosh but when she opened her eyes she saw her top and bra fall off of her the next slices took her pants and panties off. Shogo grabbed the panties off the floor and stuffed them in her mouth and tapped them there saying "those will keep you quiet so the gang doesn't get jealous." Shogo rubs Chrissy must sensitive region and also her, most private his hand going in slow and steady circles Chrissy was scared because she knew what was going to happen next and she was right his fingers went right into her opening. As he unzipped his pants the door flew open and in came Johnny and Lin. Johnny ran up to Shogo grabbed him and threw him to the floor and pointed his shotgun at him while Lin untied and held Chrissy tightly when they finally locked eyes Lin saw the tears. That was enough Lin walked over to Shogo beat him to a pulp than with his own sword cut off his private area and put it in his mouth to send his father a message about his son. Lin carried Chrissy into the car where she held her until Johnny pulled up to their house. When they got in Lin waved to her brother and carried her girlfriend upstairs. Lin lay in bed with Chrissy just lying there and whispering she was ok she was with her now no one would hurt her. The next morning Chrissy, Lin, Johnny, and Shaundi where called into the hideout by the boss apparently it was something that affected them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but christen

The boss was seated facing away from the crew with a stern face. He told them that he was done he had to retire he was too old for the game and he needed to put someone else in charge. When he did this he slowly turned and looked right at Johnny. Flatly Johnny said "no." Confused the boss said "you're kidding right "Johnny explained "I am an enforcer I protect and I kill I don't strategize I think the best choice would be Chrissie and Lin." Chrissie and Lin where about to object when the boss confirmed that his decision was made and that Johnny was right. The announcement was made to the crew and they were happier than the boss hoped but he left with an evil smirk on his face the plan was falling into place. Lin and Chrissie knew it was time to make a speech to get the crew to respect and understand them, their plans, and ideas for the crew. Chrissie started "Yo Listen up I know this is a little different but both me and my girlfriend had been reping these colors as long as the boss and Gat so we aint letting this gang fall apart it's our family." Lin then came in with "Plus with us you Get the brains of the boss with me and the killing instinct of Gat with Chrissie, so what we have planned is take care of all the gangs simultaneously and have on person planning the assaults for each gang." Chrissie than started explain who got what "Shaundi you got the sons, and Carlos Brotherhood all of you got to work hard and get a lot of info on the gangs if we want a chance." Lin then explained their ideas of how to run the gang "we want to make the Saints to be just like they were a family that looks out for the benefit of its city." Chrissie then finalized this by stating "If you don't like it there's the door." When the speech was finished The hideout was in a party mode to celebrate the new bosses. The party went on for a long time and halfway through Chrissie told Lin she was tired and was going to leave. Lin got up ready to bring her girlfriend home but Chrissie pushed her back to the couch and said "ill drive myself home you stay and have fun" Lin was skeptical but agreed. Chrissie noticed a van parked outside the hideout but thought nothing of it. Unknown to her the van pulled out behind her and followed her. Lin was partying for another hour or two until she got tired and asked Johnny for a ride home. He said "fine let me just go get Shaundi" Lin was a bit taken back but thanked him and waited by his car. Two minutes later Johnny and Shaundi walked out kissing and grabbing at each other until Lin clear her throat.

~SR~~SR~~SR~~SR~ Meanwhile With Chrissie ~SR~~SR~~SR~~SR~

Chrissie just pulled up to the house and got out of the car when she heard a door close quietly. She turned slowly drawing her gun out from the back of her jeans. She then twirled quickly and pointed the gun at some old lady walking with her granddaughter. She quickly apologized and walked to her front door mentally kicking herself for being so on edge after the whole Shogo incident. _Lin already killed him so why am I so scared. His Dad can't get me the boss killed him before he retired. _CREEEEEEKK_ What was that. _Chrissie twirled but no one was there. Getting a little more creeped out she ran to her and Lin's room. When she got there she could swear she heard someone trying to sneak up the stairs. _I swear if this is Johnny or Lin im going to Strangle him or refuse to touch her for a month._

**Stalker POV**

Althrough the night Ive been waiting for this little bitch now finally she is leaving. I followed her until I knew she was heading home. Then I jetted to the house to beat her into it. Unfourtently there was an accident and it held me up and she arrived a few seconds before me. When I snuck in I knew she heard me but it worked out because she ran away being a little scared. I slowly walked up the stairs meaning for her to hear me to scare her just a bit more. Then all I heard was WHAM and the bedroom door was flung shut.

**Chrissie POV**

I can finally sleep I think. It's been about and 10 minuets I must be paranoid. Slowly sleep caught me and a soft thud could be heard from my body falling onto the bed.

**Normal POV**

A soft creek of the bedroom door could be heard to bad Chrissie was asleep. She awoke to see a slightly older (40-50)Asian women standing over her with a rag. Quickly a rag was put over Chrissie mouth and nosie and a few mpphs could be heard.

Johnny finally pulled up to his sisters house. Lin thanked him saying "thanks Johnny why don't you and Shaundi stay in the guest room Id raher you didn't drive anymore tonight." Johnny and Shaundi accepted and thnanked Lin they all walked in with Lin yelling up to Chrissie " Babe come down Johnny and Shaundi are staying the night." They waited for an answer but none came so Lin started for the stairs and said " she must be asleep let me go check on her. Lin walked all the way up and to the room before sobs could be heard. Johnny and Shaundi both raced upstairs to see what happened. Johnny and Shaundi got up to the room to see a note in Lin's hand. She gave it to them and the read it:

Dear baby Girl,

Lin dear I need you to get over this stupid girl so I decided to kidnap her. You will get over her sooner or later and when you do I will set you up with high society Asians.

Love,

Mommy

XOXO

Johnny turned and embrassed his sister saying " it's alright we both know where she is lets go if we hurry we can beat her there."

Johnny: I can't belive you wont just let them be happy

Me: Hey if I did there would be no story

Johnny: well do I atlest find love with Shaundi (lovey dove eyes to Shaundi)

Shaundi: please say yes

Me: Maybe well see in the NEXT CHAPTER MWWHAHAHAHAHAHA

ALL of US: Review please


End file.
